Palabras en el aire
by shaakeeit
Summary: AU. Naomi y Emily viven juntas. Emily sufrió un accidente en el pasado que la ha dejado incapacitada.Recuerdos del pasado y experiencias del presente son ahora los ojos por los que mira Emiliy.¿Qué nuevo paso será el que ambas deban dar?¿O es un paso que deberá tomar Emily por su cuenta?


**N/A:** Bueno, este fic trata de una enfermedad del hablar, para que se me entienda mejor dejo una pequeña explicación:

Afasia de Broca: se queda dañada la parte del cerebro que se encarga de crear los movimientos de la boca para poder hablar, no son personas ni mudas ni que no coprendan el hablar. Simplemente no dan con los movimientos para crear sonido. Suelen hacer palabras cortas. Los mudos que sufren una afasia de Broca son incapaces de mover las manos para crear lenguaje, así pues se entiende la enfermedad como la incapacidad de crear lenguaje. Aún así he creado una pequeña variación de la que no estoy muy orgullosa: Emily si puede hablar con las manos. Perdonad esta pequeña inventiva. Disfrutad

**Palabras en el aire**

Era como ver espejismos que luego serían reales. Reales como su voz.

Con el dedo índice y anular se masajeo la sien que no tenía apoyada en la ventanilla. Los vuelos nocturnos la aborrecían. Dejo caer la mano sobre su regazo mientras bostezaba. Al cabo de poco se durmió. La despertó la voz de una azafata que ofrecía bebidas.

-Yo –susurro sin apenas dificultad ya.

La azafata la miro mientras Emily señalaba un roibos de naranja y vainilla de la carta. La joven pelirroja sonrió dulcemente. Se había acostumbrado a sonreír en esas situaciones_. Si no creerán que eres una borde_ le decía Naomi y ambas reían cuando Emily respondia _Un poco_.

El avión aterrizo perfectamente en el aeropuesto de Inverness, eso dejaba indiferente a Emily. El avión era el transporte más seguro que había, no como el coche, por eso le gustaban la terminal. Al salir del enorme edificio se acerco a un taxi, sin cruzar palabra dejo que el taxista guardara su equipaje en el maletero y se sentó de copiloto. Era perfectamente capaz de comprenderlo todo y de saber que expresar pero no como hacerlo, por eso se ponía de copiloto, la seguridad suponía.

-¿Hacía dónde señorita? –al oir la aspera voz con accento escoces profundo ella se sonrió.

-Señora –esta vez sí tuvo dificultad al responder, pero ya no dolía.

Él la reconoció enseguida y se giro para ofrecerle una cálida sonrisa enseñando los dientes amarillentos.

-¡Emily! –exclamó

-Hola Michael –saludo más seca. Emily había conocido al hijo de Michael, Rich, en la terapia de grupo. También había sufrido Afasia de Broca.

Era una suerte para ella haberse metido en el taxi de Mike. Sinceramente Emily no tenía ganas de indicar su dirección y tener que aguantar alguna mirada. Se alegró de ello. Mike no dejo de hablar en todo el viaje, y la joven se lo agradeció.

-Rich me ha contado que teneis un nuevo terapeuta que est-

-Terapeuta mierda –se quejó ella antes de oir acabar la frase. Mike se rió. Era un buen hombre, entendía a Emily, era uno de los pocos con quien podía hablar con el idioma de signos o con quien podía charlar animadamente durante horas sin sentirse incomoda, pero cuatro días fuera de casa sin nadie con quien practicar la dejaban sin ganas.

Por eso le gustaba Naomi. Por eso le gustaba el sexo con ella, los ratos en el sofá o la oscuridad. Le gustaba poder hacer rodar sus manos por la piel de su mujer. Sabía que así la entendería. No, ya la entendía, sabía que así la comprendía.

Emily sabía que la rubía era impaciente y por eso seguramente al abrir la puerta estuviera en el recibidor cambiando la maldita bombilla. Acertó.

Vivían en un pequeño cotage a las afueras de Inverness. Tenía dos plantas. El antiguo dueño lo usaba de bed and breakfast. Naomi era una enamorada de los B&B, decía que sin ellos las Highlands no eran lo mismo, por eso lo compraron. Así que ahora al abrir la casa por la puerta principal justo en medio de la fachada había un recibidor pequeño y luego dos puertas: un salón enorme, en el había una chimenea y una librería gigantesca al lado y muchísimas mantas y cojines sobre una moqueta. Si tenían sexo lo tenían allí, en el rincón del salón. Luego había un sofá con una mesilla para poder aparentar que no eran ninfómanas. Y en la otra puerta una pequeña cocina con muebles de madera.

Emily se llenó los pulmones de aire y empujó la puerta, pero esta quedo trabada.

-Naomi? –dijo algo asustada. De golpe Naomi abrió.

-Me he quedado dormida, perdona. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tal el viaje? ¿Ha ido Michael? Inteté llamarte pero me dormi en el recibidor y– soltó sin respirar su mujer. Naomi se puso roja al ver lo que acababa de hacer. Emily no soportaba tantas preguntas, le recordaban que por mucho que quisiese responder hablaría de form atelegrafica, no era necesario que Naomi le recordara eso también. Pero ahora había madurado y amaba a su rubia, asi que solo la abrazo.

Quedaron las dos en el recibidor con la puerta abierta y la maleta de Emily fuera.

-Te he echado de menos –dijo avergonzada.

Se separaron un poco y la delicada mano de Emily se poso sobre la palma de la otra. Los dedos se la pelirroja se movieron creando palabras largas y frases complejas en la mano de Naomi.

-El viaje ha sido pesado, la azafata pensaba que era una borde –sus dedos golpeaban los de la otra mientras ambas reian –Tenías razón, ha sido Mike. Me ha recordado al nuevo terapeuta.

Naomi cogió entre sus manos las de Emily y dijo –El terapeuta de mierda –sonrió

Emily se negaba a no hablar y no contestarle, aprender el lenguaje de signos era de lo mejor que había hecho. Aún así sentía la necesidad de responder con su voz a veces, no era justo que su chica pudiera decirle que la había echado de menos sin esfuerzo alguno. Cuando Emily hablaba no era lo mismo, sonaban como ronquidos, era inconexo, era un puzle enorme que no sabía hacerlo encajar, no, eso era falso, si sabía lo que pasaba era que no podía.

**Toda esta tira de fics, que espero que sean 6 capitulos son para ShadowDianne, escribe en Harry Potter, visitardla :3**


End file.
